


Cupcake

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cupcakes, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Erica and Boyd own a bakery, First Meetings, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Teacher Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Every day Stiles would show up at Erica and Boyd's bakery for his favorite cupcake.Chocolate Explosion.Except the last one was sold one day. Bought by a smoking hot dark-haired man. Any other day, Stiles would had run away from someone so out his league. But that was before they took what was rightfully his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fan fiction I've written. After reading many others, I finally decided to try it out. It hasn't been beta-read so all mistakes are my own.

It was early afternoon, and only a few customers were present when a slender young man can flying in like a tornado. Everyday Stiles would religiously show up at Boyd and Erica’s bakery, _Sweet Delights_ , after he was done with work. He joked that it was his reward for surviving another day. 

“Thank god,” Stiles sighed loudly, “it’s over.”

Erica chuckled from behind the counter. “So, it seems.”

“Who’s idea was it to throw a glitter party for preschoolers?” Stiles laid his head on the top of the glass display.

“Um…” Erica tapped her finger to her lips, “you. ‘It will be so much fun.’ You had said.” 

“Well the parents weren’t any help at all. I have icing and glitter in places…” he trailed off as he looked inside the case.

“I see you’ve noticed.” Erica leaned over and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Speechless, Stiles just pointed to the empty tray. Only a few crumbles remained of his favorite dessert, _Chocolate Explosion_. The triple chocolate lava-filled cupcake lived up its name. It was a secret recipe passed down through Boyd’s family. It was the same thing he got everyday after working with kids. 

“Bu...bu...but” he stuttered. “How did this happen?”

Erica sighed and tilted her head towards her newest employee Isaac. He was the latest member of their pack. He was around the same age them, and was still acclimating to his new life. Scott had found him wandering around campus shortly after he was bitten by a rogue. The same one they had killed earlier that night.

“Don’t be angry. He thought we had more in the back.”

“How am I going to live? I feel weak.” He flung his hand over his forehead and feigned dizziness. 

“Who would do that to me? It is an unsaid rule that if there is only one left, it’s mine.” Stiles pouted.

“Tall, dark and handsome bought the last one.” Stiles followed Erica’s eyes to the corner. 

He gasped when he saw the most attractive man ever. Dark hair accompanied with a five o'clock stubble and don’t even start on the eyebrows. They could hold whole conversations by themselves.

Any other day, Stiles would had run away from someone so out his league. But that was before they took what was rightfully his. Taking a deep breath he stomped over to the table where the sinfully gorgeous man was sitting. No one gets in the way of him and his true love.

“You thief,” were the first words he utter as he sat opposite of the stranger.

There in the middle of them sat the object of his affection. He drooled all day thinking about eating that sweet treat. 

“Excuse me?” a deep silky voice asked, his eyebrows rising. 

Instead of a answer, Stiles locked eyes with the handsome man and grabbed the muffin sized cupcake. Then slowly took a huge bite out of it. He felt the the warm chocolate lava drip down his chin. The chiselled-faced man growled and his eyes flashed for a second.

Swallowing, Stiles wiped his face off with the back of his hand and laughed. “You think a little growl and flash of eyes will deter me from eating what is rightfully mine Mr Big Bad Wolf.”

“Derek,” the grumpy man grunted as he stopped Stiles from shoving the second half of the desert into his mouth. “Are you a hunter? How do you know about werewolves.” He wasn’t very subtle as he sniffed the air.

“Calm down.” Stiles patted the large hand that was holding him. “I happen to be the emissary-in-training for the local pack. You may know them as the Hales.” 

“Yeah, I know them pretty well.” Derek snatched the rest of the cupcake. “My sisters wouldn’t stop talking about this cupcake. It is just a cupcake but they talk about it like it’s a piece of heaven that melts in your mouth.”

“Just a cupcake.” Stiles was outraged. “Just a _Cupcake_. I will have you know mister that cupcake gives me the will to live.”

Stiles licked his lips as he watched Derek’s tongue wrap around sticky fingers and moaning as he cleaned them off. Stiles felt his cheeks turn warm as he watched the show in front of him. He shifted in his seat at the sudden tightening of his jeans. 

Holding up the last chocolate-covered digit Derek teased. “You want the last taste.” 

“Um,” Stiles wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. “Oh, look at the time. Places to be and all that.” He jumped up almost knocking his chair over. “I’ll see you around.” 

He was thankful for his baggy red hoodie that covered up the evidence of how turned on he was by Derek. He quickly escaped out the door as Erica laughed behind him.

###

The next time Stiles saw Derek was at the gas station. He had no idea that tshirts could look so sinful, stretched out tightly across the obvious fit body. Then a couple days later at the grocery store with Laura. How had Stiles not notice those adorable bunny teeth before? He forgot half of his list as he made a quick retreat. Everywhere he went, Derek seemed to be there and sometimes accompanied by one of Hales. 

“I think I’m being stalked by tall, dark and handsome.” Stiles collapsed on Scott and Allison’s couch. 

“I assume you mean Derek.” Scott handed Stiles his drink.

“Of course. God,” Stiles sighed, “he is so good looking. I’m pretty sure Taila is trying to play matchmaker. Almost every time I see him he’s with of the Hales.”

Scott choked as he burst into laughter. “Derek is Talia's son. He’s the one that had been living in New York. He’s in the family photos on the her mantle.”

Stiles face palmed himself. “Shit, of course with those good looks, he’d be a Hale. How come no one told me about him moving home?” Now that he thought about it he recalled the similarities between the younger version of himself and now from the pictures.

“We talked about it last pack meeting. You weren’t paying attention.” Scott replied.

“Fuck.” Stiles ran his hand through his hair, “that means I’ll be seeing him next Friday.”

“Yep,” Scott popped the ‘p’. “If you don’t want everyone to know about your attraction to him, you better get scent under control.”

“I have it under control, thank you very much.” 

“I can smell it coming off of you since you walked in.” Scott huffed.

“Fine, so maybe I don’t. I can’t help it. The fantasies I’ve had about him and that tongue. Jesus, Scott.” 

“Nope. Don’t wanna hear it, bro.” Scott walked off back to the kitchen.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m loads of fun.” Scott’s voice echoed from the other room.

###

Stiles’ crush ten-fold when he witnessed Derek playing with Laura’s kids at the park a couple days before the pack meeting. 

“Hi, Derek,” he called out as he settled on the bench nearby.

“Stiles, I’m surprised to see you here.” He was currently covered in sand as he was assisting his youngest niece and nephew with a sandcastle. 

“This weather is too nice to be cooped up inside. I enjoy coming here and breath the fresh air as I read my kindle.” He held it up. “Don’t mind me.”

Some time passed before he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. The miniature version of Laura was giving him the biggest puppy eyes. “‘Tiles, you come. Tea time.” Her tiny hand fit into his and pulled. 

“Sure, Sasha.” He let the little girl drag him over to the kiddy table where Derek sat next to Sasha’s twin brother, Adam. 

“‘Tiles,” Adam burst out in excitement.

“Hey, lil’ man.” Stiles replied as he sat in the only open left open. 

“We having tea and ‘andwitches.” Adam held up a bite size piece of his sandwich.

Derek chuckled as he passed half of his to Stiles and a pixie cup filled with iced tea. “It’s ham and cheese.”

“Thanks.” Stiles replied as he took the offerings. 

The rest of day Stiles enjoyed Derek’s company as they had lunch and let the kids play until they tired out. 

###

It was finally the day of the pack meeting. The day wasn’t going very well for Stiles. He got a flat tire on the way to work. His helper, Alice, had to bail halfway through the day because her sister gave birth early. Then he missed lunch because he had to take that time to clean up a mess one of his kids made. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go eat his cupcake, and take a nap before the pack meeting tonight.

Except once again, there were none left. “Isaac, what happened?”

“Um,” Isaac shifted his weight back and forth, sweat gather over his eyebrows.

“He bought the last one didn’t he.” Stiles demanded. He had seen Derek in the same corner table when he had came in.

“Yes,” Isaac whispered. “I can’t say no to him. He looks like he’ll break me in half.” 

“It’s okay man. I’m not mad at you.” Stiles threw his biggest smile towards the shy man in front of him. “Hey, you’re off Monday right? Alice’s sister had the baby early and won’t be back in until next Tuesday. Do you want to come and help out?”

“Yes.” Isaac's whole demeanor lightened up. “I love kids.”

“I’m sure they’ll love you too. Thanks, I really would appreciate it.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and counted to ten before heading to Derek. He was surprised to see two cupcakes sitting on Derek’s plate. 

“There were two left.” Stiles slide into the seat opposite of Derek, “and you bought both of them. Why?” he whined at the same time his stomach growled.

Derek’s cheeks turned a rosy color as he closed his book and laid it on the table. 

“Hi, Stiles.” He pushed a drink to him. “Isaac said anything sweet would do. It’s a double chocolate mint milkshake.”

Stiles’ made grabby hands for it. “Damn, I love these.” 

“Great,” Derek’s face lit up with joy. 

“So you plan on eating both of those cupcakes too?” Stiles did his best impression of Scott’s signature puppy eye look.

“Um, no. I bought them for us. Isaac said you hadn’t been by yet, and I’d hate to have a repeat like last time. We can’t have you weak and dizzy, can we?” Derek winked.

“You’re the best. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How much do I owe you?” Stiles pulled out his wallet.

“No.” Derek exclaimed.

Startled, Stiles looked up and saw the blush had traveled down under Derek’s shirt.

“I mean,” Derek said after a deep breath. “I wanted to do this.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles dug into his cupcake delight. He moaned loudly as he devoured it. Smirking, he put on a show licking off his fingers watching Derek fidget across from him. 

“Want the last lick?” Stiles joked as Derek’s dessert was still sitting intact on the plate.

“Sure,” Derek said and leaned over the table sucking Stiles’ finger into his mouth. Derek twisted his tongue around the digit not breaking eye contact the entire time.

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles groaned, “you have no idea the what you’re doing to me.”

Tapping his nose with his finger Derek said, “Oh, I have a very good idea. If you were a were you’d notice I’m smell the same when I’m around you.”

Speechless, Stiles’ mouth parted as he stared at the Adonis recalling all the times he’d seen him around town. “You were stalking me?!”

Chuckling Derek agreed he had been trying hard to cross paths and take with him. 

“How did you know my whereabouts?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

“Well, some were just being lucky coincidences, but mostly the pack let me know.” Derek picked up his cupcake and made scandalous sounds as munched away at it.

“Wait,” Stiles paused recounting the past few weeks. He heard Isaac tell Erica to pay up behind him. “You like me, like me?”

Derek eyes shined, “Yes, I like you, like you.”

“Me?” Stiles pointed to himself. Derek nodded. 

“How long?”

“Ever since I saw your picture Laura sent me when the twins were born. My family adores you and talks about you all the time. You didn’t know about me?”

“I knew Taila had a son that was living in New York. No one mentioned how you had grown into a walking Adonis. The only picture I’ve seen of you was when you graduated high school. You’ve filled out very nicely.” Stiles took his time as he check out Derek.

“I’m surprised that you’re still single. I’d thought all those single parents would be throwing themselves on you.” Derek confessed.

“Oh, they do. He is just oblivious to them.” Erica added as she placed a homemade sandwich in front of Stiles. “Here, I heard you didn’t have lunch.”

“Thanks, Catwoman.” 

“You’re welcome, Batman. I’ll let you get back to your date.” She winked and sashayed away.

“This is a date?” Stiles was stunned.

“Yes,” Derek took a sip of his drink. “Are you okay with that?”

Stiles leaned over table and kissed Derek. “I’m more than okay. This turned out to be the best day ever.”

It wasn't until the pack meeting that night when Stiles realized everyone knew who Derek was but him. They all had bet on long the two of them would get together.

Isaac was the winner.

###

Erica changed the name of Stiles' favorite cupcake to _Cupcake Matchmaker_


End file.
